The Last Chance
by JustDoIt4Me
Summary: I rest unhappy, and tortured at the sight.I thought as becoming a guardian angel, I could help him; The only thing to keep me from dropping out is him, and only him.If only I could have another chance,I could fix the things...Just one...last...chance.


_The hard slam of his text book, alerted me of his presence. His tousled bronze hair fell into his soft green eyes. He pushed it to the side and jumped on the counter with a sigh. "I never knew that collage could have a lot of pain- in- the -ass classes." He lay back sprawled out along the black sparkling granite. I looked up from the oven, bringing the freshly baked cookies with me. I placed them on the stove, the heat soaking through the oven mitten. "What do you mean?" I smiled at the perfect batch in front of me. I took off the mittens and place them next to the sheet. I turned around, looking at his lean body against the counter. He threw his arms over his eyes, groaning in the process. "The teacher for my human philology class doesn't know the difference between a vital bone and a recessive bone." His removed his arm and looked over at me, his eyes taking in my face; covered in white flour and chocolate smudges. I laughed, "Well that is just the most ridiculous thing I ever heard. He clearly needs to be set straight." He smiled, showing me the perfect set of teeth that his perfect lips hide. "Yes I totally agree." He sat up and turned towards me. His eyes glowing with tease. "But I know of another person who needs to be set straight" I laughed again, turning back towards the cookies. I opened the drawers beside me and took out a spatula. "Oh really, Do I know this person?" I asked as I scoped up the first perfect cookie. I placed it on the plate and did the other others as well. His arms encircled my waist, he nestled his chin in the crook of my neck. "Yes, very well. And I just happen to find her highly attractive right now" He kissed my neck. "You're giving up on me already? And it's a shame too. I wasted all these cookies for nothing." He moved up to my chin, and then my cheek. I placed my hand around his neck, bringing him closer to me. "Don't worry my fiancée doesn't need to know" I laughed again, and turned to face him. I wrapped my other arm around and pulled him closer. His mouth inches apart from mine, "Who said anything about telling her." I whispered. He smiled brightly and tightened his grip at my waist. He inched forward and mouthed 'No one'__. __He leaned his head to the side and grazed my lips. I gently took his top lip in between mine, and he took my bottom in his. It was soft, and warm, just like always. I pulled away gently, but went back again, to give him something firmer. I pulled his face to mine harder with my hand, and tangled it into his hair, gently sucking on his top lip, then pulled away slightly again. I felt his soft warm tongue touch my lip. So I darted my tongue out to meet his. And when they touched he parted his lips more and took my tongue into his mouth. Then I felt his soft hand slide up my arm and around my neck, until he had it tangled into the back of my hair pulling me closer. My body quivered under his touch. I leaned my body into his placing all my weight into his touch. I heard the sound of his moan, again sending tendrils down my spine_……

This is the way it was supposed to be. But it never was. Instead of tender kisses, I received tender bruises…People told me that this wasn't healthy and that I should end it, but I couldn't. This wasn't him and if it took every will of my being to make him the same again I took that bet instantly. I would have died for him, I did die for him. And now, as I watch him becoming worse…I wish that The Big Guy would've made a different plan for me. But he didn't… and now I rest unhappy, and tortured at the sight. I thought as becoming a guardian angel, I could help him; sadly enough on earth no one told me that there where all these rules and restrictions. The only thing to keep me from dropping out is him, and only him. Seeing him every day is like having that feeling you get on Christmas…but seeing him unhappy is having your soul torn out and burned alive in hell. If only I could have another chance, another day to walk on bare feet. To fix the things that weren't supposed to be broken……to go back to _**the**_ day that changed everything…


End file.
